


Growing up isn't easy

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of Drabble-Sunday II over on my tumblr</p><p>Prompt: Tom explaining to his child how babies are made - I altered it a little, though unintentionally, while writing. Somehow it turned out more to be about Tom helping his daughter with growing up but I hope the prompt provider does not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up isn't easy

 

“Hello sweetheart.”

A tired but loving smile played around his lips and his eyes were a little red-rimmed, a sight not entirely unusual these days. Without a word Maggie crossed the few metres between them and cuddled up to him on the huge sofa where Tom had been reading a book. Well, he had tried at least. Gently, he pulled her close, somewhat glad about the distraction his darling daughter provided.

 

The crackling of the fire and the drumming of the thick, heavy raindrops against the windows wrapped them in a blanket of contentment about being inside in the warmth, protected from the blasting wind and the drenching rain. A quiet sigh left the little girl’s mouth ere she spoke quietly,

“Daddy?”

“Yes love?”

“Could I ask you something?”

“Anything dear. You can always ask me anything you like.”

It was a quiet, almost whispered conversation between the two of them and the young girl was glad she did not have to look at her father directly as she was snuggled up next to him. In general, she would have preferred to have this conversation with her mother instead but that was, unfortunately, no longer an option. When she hesitated to continue, Tom turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. Maggie blushed under his gaze and fumbled with the wide collar of his black jumper.

“Um,…well it’s about school. We are going to talk about…about the body soon and about how babies are made and…I feel like I am the only one in class who doesn’t already know something about it,” she mumbled, quietly, still avoiding her father’s enquiring gaze. Tom had expected these questions for quite some time now and, though still worried he might mess it up, he felt somewhat prepared.

“Do you have any specific questions or would you like to talk about some general things first?” He sat up a bit, holding onto her as she still sat half on his lap. Again, Maggie hesitated before she finally looked up at her father.

“Maybe some general things first.”

 

Tom nodded with a loving smile and pressed a kiss onto her temple ere he lifted her off his lap and stood up from the sofa. He knew that Louise had bought some books a few years ago, preparing herself for ‘the talk’ but for her it was never meant to happen. Now it was up to him instead to introduce their 11-year-old daughter to the wonderful and fascinating entity that was the human body.

He returned back to the living room after a few minutes, a book safely in his hands, and with a soothing smile he sat back down again, pulling Maggie close. “Alright, love, let’s have a look, shall we?” The young girl nodded, still a little insecure albeit a little calmer than before now that she realised it was okay for her dad to talk about these things with her.

 

For a little while they simply browsed through the book, Maggie asking the occasional question which Tom answered with confidence and patience. He was by far no expert when it came to the female body and each change it went through over the years but believed that growing up with two sisters did indeed help in this very moment.

“You know, sweetheart, it’s important that you are never scared of or ashamed of your body. Everyone is different but everyone is equally beautiful. You will change over the next few years and there will be days when your emotions are like a rollercoaster but that is okay. It’s all part of growing up, it’s nothing to be worried about. Just never, ever forget that you are beautiful, inside and out,” Tom smiled at his daughter, the page about the female body over the years still lying open before them. Biting her lip, Maggie nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I just sometimes feel like all the other girls are…like they are already ahead of me. Kylie and Josy are wearing a bra already and Lucie’s even got her…what’s it called again?” “Her period?” “Yes, her period. And I still look like a boy,” she mumbled, frustrated, although they both knew she exaggerated a little. Lovingly, Tom lifted her chin.

“Maggie, you don’t look like a boy. You look like a beautiful young lady, you hear me? But why don’t we go out tomorrow, you and me, and we’ll look at some bras for girls, you know, those that look a bit like crop tops. I know that they are available in all shapes and sizes and I’m sure we’ll find something pretty and then you can wear a bra like Kylie and Josy. How does that sound?” He waited for her to nod hesitantly before he continued, “And about getting your period,…I know that your Mum did not have hers until she was 14 and it was similar with Emma and Sarah. Everybody is different, honey. Growing up is not a competition. As long as you are healthy, everything it totally alright.”

Thoughtfully, Maggie looked at the picture of the teenage girl in the book, somehow wishing she already looked like this, though knowing that her father was right. Nodding slowly, she shut the book and allowed it to drop on the carpet in front of the sofa before she turned towards her dad and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Daddy. Maybe we can talk about the rest another time.”

 

“We absolutely can, my love. Whenever you are ready,” Tom whispered, holding her close against his chest. Outside, the rain had stopped, leaving nothing but comfortable silence behind.


End file.
